Surprises et anniversaire
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Bernadette n'avait pas le moral à l'idée de vieillir. Howard voulait lui faire oublier sa peur.


Disclaimer : The Big Bang Theory est l'oeuvre de Chuck Lorre et de Bill Prady.

Résumé : Bernadette n'avait pas le moral à l'idée de vieillir. Howard voulait lui faire oublier sa peur.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°81 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, une dizaine de personnes sont cachées chez quelqu'un pour lui faire une fête surprise d'anniversaire mais la personne célébrée tarde à rentrer chez lui et cela fait une heure que tout le monde l'attend. POSSIBLE SPOILERS SAISON 12 ! (Mais juste parce que je suis parano lol)

**Surprises et anniversaire**

Assis dans la salle à manger, Howard regardait avec inquiétude l'horloge. Bernadette n'était toujours pas revenue du travail. Cela faisait déjà une heure. En temps normal, cela ne l'angoissait pas autant, il savait qu'elle aimait s'accorder quelques instants avant de revenir affronter cette merveilleuse mais épuisante aventure de la parentalité quand on avait deux enfants encore petits, nés coup sur coup. Il ne l'en blâmait pas, elle en avait bien besoin, la pauvre ! Mais là, il l'avouait, il commençait à avoir peur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain qu'elle est en route ! Tenta Raj avec une main réconfortante sur l'épaule

Assis près de lui, tous leurs amis étaient là, prenant leur mal en patience. Sheldon jouait sur son téléphone pendant que Amy faisait semblant de s'intéresser à la physique des oiseaux de Angry Birds. Stuart faisait rire Halley et Neil, ce qui ne manquait pas d'attendrir Denise. Penny tentait de se remettre d'une vague de nausées et Leonard lui frottait gentiment le dos. Mike, le père de Bernadette, n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement mais avait envoyé une carte qu'Howard n'avait pas ouverte. Tous ensemble, ils attendaient le retour de Bernadette pour une excellente raison :

C'était son anniversaire et Howard avait tenu à lui organiser une fête surprise.

Elle avait dit n'avoir envie de rien cette année pour son anniversaire, sentant sur ses épaules frêles le poids des années. Trente-cinq ans, mariée, deux enfants... Même si elle adorait sa vie, son mari, le fruit de leur amour, cela lui avait soudainement donné le vertige. De plus, être maman, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être l'amie pénible ne parlant que de sa progéniture auprès de ses amies nullipares. Howard ne pouvait pas la laisser célébrer sa nouvelle bougie dans cet état d'esprit : il la comprenait bien sûr, lui-même avait traversé la même épiphanie aussi douloureuse qu'effrayante, mais il voulait qu'elle se sente aimée et chérie pour ce jour qu'il bénissait. Ainsi, il avait appelé tous leurs amis et tous avaient immédiatement répondu présents. En soi, la fête n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, un simple repas avec les êtres qui lui étaient chers, ses plats préférés défilant sur la table, des jeux de société. Il voulait simplement que Bernadette se souvienne qu'elle était aimée pour qui elle était et le temps ne faisait que renforcer cette affection. Pour marquer le coup, il lui avait déjà fait envoyer trente-cinq roses rouges sans épines à son bureau, ce qui lui avait valu un coup de fil énamouré. Et pour s'assurer qu'elle allait rentrer à temps pour la fête, sans lui vendre la mèche, il lui avait dit que, pour le soir de son anniversaire, Raj s'était proposé de garder les enfants pour qu'ils puissent aller dîner ensemble, parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas accordés une pause. Elle avait dit oui.

Ils étaient au jour J et elle n'était toujours pas là.

Howard commençait sincèrement à paniquer.

Il sursauta quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Howie ? Entendit-il

\- Bernie ? Je commençais à avoir peur.

\- Je suis désolée Howie... Mais ma voiture ne démarre pas, la batterie m'a lâchée et j'ai dû appeler un dépanneur... Je prends le bus d'ici cinq minutes...

\- Non, ne t'embête pas avec le bus, je viens te chercher, tu es toujours devant ton bureau ?

\- Oui... Je suis désolée, tu avais prévu quelque chose, je gâche tout...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Bernie. Tu n'y es pour rien. J'arrive.

Il raccrocha.

\- Ca va aller, Howard ? Demanda Leonard

\- Plus de peur que de mal, la batterie de sa voiture est morte. Je vais la chercher !

\- Je vais commencer à mettre en assiette les entrées ! Proposa Raj

\- Va chercher Bernadette, ne t'inquiète de rien ! Ajouta Penny

* * *

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir ruiné la soirée, Howie... S'excusa encore Bernadette

\- Tu n'as rien ruiné, Bernie, je te le promets.

Il se gara dans son allée et lui offrit le bras. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure, la laissant entrer en premier. La maison était plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Elle avança dans la salle à manger, alluma la lumière. Au même moment, elle découvrit ses amis, tous réunis, sous une banderole qui disait « Joyeux anniversaire ! » .

\- Surprise ! Crièrent-ils tous en chœur, à l'exception de Sheldon, qui se contenta juste d'applaudir brièvement.

Halley et Neil se précipitèrent dans ses bras.

\- Bon anniversaire, Maman chérie !

Elle se baissa pour les enlacer, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Merci mes amours...

Elle se releva, un sourire ému aux lèvres.

\- Vous êtes fous, vous n'auriez pas dû !

\- On le voulait ! Tu le mérites, Bernie ! Dit Penny

\- C'est Howard qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Sourit Raj

Elle se tourna vers son mari qui avait un air penaud.

\- Je sais que tu avais dit ne rien vouloir pour ton anniversaire mais... Je voulais que ta journée soit quand même spéciale.

\- C'est parfait ! Merci Howie !

Elle l'embrassa.

Plus tard, la soirée d'anniversaire de Bernadette s'avéra encore plus spéciale.

Parmi tous les superbes cadeaux d'anniversaire qu'elle avait reçu, en allant des dessins de ses enfants à une magnifique bague de la part de son époux, un l'émouvait autant qu'il la touchait :

Stuart et Denise venaient de lui demander d'être la marraine de leur enfant à naître.

**FIN**


End file.
